The Quest for New Pokemon Part 6
by Cferra
Summary: continued from Part 5 and will continue!


The Quest for New Pokémon   
Part 6   
Written by Cferra

_Editor's note: This part contains a scene of tremendous violence and situations not suitable for a younger crowd as well as strong language. If you don't want to read it then I suggest you go somewhere else. If not...please continue ^_^_

"Rai?" Chris's raichu asked as he poked Rosie who had fainted.

Rosie's parents had just given her the news that someone named Justin was on Azure Island. Chris had caught her as she fell and they are now in Rosie's parents' cabin by the beach.

"Gel, its time t'get up!" Bill nudged her shoulder.

"Ugh...not now Billy, I just had a nightmare where my ex-boyfriend Justin was here" Rosie mumbled as she got up.

"Wasn't no dream I reckon. Ah 've come ta make amends because i felt so bad fer what Ah did." a black haired teen grinned. "Maybe we can still go out an' you ditch fish boy o'er there"

"Fish Boy?!" Chris growled. "Y'know, first impressions are everything and already I hate your guts!"

"What you gonna do 'bout it ugly" Justin smirked as he pushed Chris. "You just some mutie freak!"

Chris thought about what he could do to Justin. How much damage he could do with just one ice beam. However, Chris felt a strange new power growing inside him that could be more powerful than he could ever imagine. It has been growing ever since he was mutated. All he needed was something to release the energy at. He wasn't a mutant in the general sense of being born with his powers. He was something more.

"Don't challenge me punk. There's more to me than you'll ever know!" snarled Chris. "I may look like a Vaporeon but I also have the 'tude an' the powers!"

"Take it easy Chris. He isn't worth it." Rosie muttered..

"Yeah, he's just a punk kid!" Adam snapped.

"Bull!" Justin shouted as he smacked Rosie and grabbed Chris's backpack. "You're mine! And so's what's in here"

"He's got the egg!" Adam shouted. "And hit Rosie."

"She'll be fine..I'll deal with Justin here. Rosie's parents...look after the mess you made." Chris grumbled.

Rosie's parents shrieked in horror and as they helped Rosie up Justin ran as fast as he could. Adam and Chris soon ran after Justin.

"Uh...don't worry 'bout me! I'll be fine" Bill called. "Just gotta know why that bloody guy is back"

Rosie got up and confronted her parents.

"Why?" she asked.as she ran out the door.

"Dear, what have we done?" Rosie's mom cried.

"I'm sorry hon. I brought Justin here to reconcile and he had said he changed. I was a fool to think he had." Rosie's dad muttered.

Finally, Adam and Chris caught up with Justin as he reached a cliff. Justin was panting heavilly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Chris approached with anger in his heart and fear that the Charmander egg might break.

"You want this eh Mutie freak?" Justin waved the egg and made like he was going to drop it.

"Now ..now...don't do anything hasty or my friend here is gonna lay the smackdown on you" Adam responded.

Chris felt the energy growing inside him and was ready to unleash power beyond his comprehension.

"Adam.....make a run for the egg and the bag!..I feel....feel like I'm gonna....explode!" Chris groaned.

"Aww...poor mutie baby gonna cry. Here's your stinkin' bag!" Justin shouted as he tossed the bag at Adam.

Adam, seeing his friend in pain, tackled Justin who then released the egg and let it roll to the side. Chris was glowing with an aurora of color and energy and since Adam was in the line of fire he rolled out of the way and caught the egg before it fell off the cliff.

Rosie soon ran onto the dramatic scene taking place and saw chris glowing in so many colors all hazed together. She thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world . As Justin got up he saw Chris glowing and released a pulse of energy so powerful that it knocked Chris and Justin back a few feet. There was a flash of light that lit up the night sky and once it subsided, Chris layed on the ground barely alive.

"CHRIS!" Rosie shrieked...not noticing Justin dangling by a thread on the cliff wall.

"Rosie, your ex-boyfriend is semi alive..but wont be much longer. There's just a branch stopping him from becomin' island pizza." Adam said.

"Fine...Bulbasaur go! Use your vine whip to bring that jackass back up" Rosie growled as Bulbasaur came out and pulled Justin up.

"Saur!" the bulbasaur growled. apparently, her Pokemon didn't like him as much as she did. Once Justin was up, the bulbasaur slammed him into the ground with the vine whip.

"Is he alive?" Rosie cried. "I'm talking about Chris...I could care less about Justin. He defended me against him"

Adam checked Chris's pulse which was steady. Slowly, Chris came too and muttered something.

"C...Call...Arti" Chris muttered and fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Prussian Gym, Arti, Nakako and Renku were training their pokémon. Renku's charmander tail was swinging around impatiently, it was obvious his horned friend was going to win the fight.

"Nidoking, horn attack!" Nakako ordered his Nidoking.

"Charmelon, 'mber attack!" Renku called.

As Arti watched her friends train, the phone rang in the office and she went to answer it. The person on the other end was Adam. and he had to explain everything that happened just minutes ago. After a few minutes, Arti hung up the phone and headed to the gym floor.

"What's wrong Arti?" Nakako asked.

Arti struggled to find words to say. She took a deep breath as the words tried to come to her. Arti also felt frustrated due to the fact that her friend had caused trouble on the island and was not sure how to handle this. She knew Chris wasn't the violent type but lately, he was proven to have a vicious temper. Of course Arti also had one.

"There's been an accident on Azure Island involving Chris. He had someone named Adam ask for us to come there" Arti growled. 

"M' sure he's allright Dee" Renku smiled.

"We were going to go there cause of a tournament right? I'll get the car for Renku and I. Dees, you.." Nakako started to say

"I'm flying there on my own power boys. And take some of the babies with you. We have to go to a tournament and help our friend." Arti replied while holding back some rage.

"Then lets go!" Nakako ordered.

* * *

The next day, Chris found himself awake and his hands still glowing from the blast. His first thought was whether he can cointrol his power or not and if Justin was okay...or at least stable. He looked at the charmander egg by his backpack and smiled.

"Looks like I nearly killed ya last night. Course, I dunno If I can be your trainer now that I have this uncontrolable power." Chris sighed as the egg began to hatch.

"The...the egg is hatching!" Chris shouted.

Rosie and Adam soon ran into the room to see what the commotion was all about.

":Rosie..I..." Chris stammered.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't control such awesome power. Justin will be fine and considering the circumstances, no one will be pressing charges. You just made sure that he'd learn his lesson." Rosie explained as the egg cracked to reveal the newborn inside.

"Yeah, junior over here wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." Adam smiled as he pointed to the egg. "Also, I think that...Whoa wait a sec, did I just see wings on a Charmander?"

Once out of the egg, the creature stood on the desk with wobbly legs and looked around. It had wings of a Charizard, crest of a Charmeleon and body of a Charmander.

"Char!" the newborn cried. "Charmelizard!"

Chris looked at the new pokémon and started to cry. He just thought how he'd be good to anyone if he can't control his Aurora beam. He brought out his pokédex to look at the creature.

"Charmie?" Charmelizard asled.

"Hey, don't cry. Charmie here will be okay and I called Arti and she's here with your friends downstairs. Renku's an..interesting guy." Adam smiled.

"But, I nearly killed someone last night with my power! How can I live with it. How can I..." Chris stammered.

""Ey, ya betta stop wallowin' in yer own self pity dere Chris" a familar voice smiled. "Cute Char though"

"Renku? What ya doing here" Chris asked as Charmie tried to flap his wings and fly to Chris.

"Nakako an' Arti 'r downstairs. C'mon down an' bring,...whatever tha' is" Renku smiled.

Chris walked downstairs and released his Charizard so she could look after her new baby for a while. The baby was only half the size of a Charmander. He looked at his mother as it smiled and picked it up.

"Charizard, hang out outside with the baby. We don't want a fire in here." Adam ordered.

"Charr..." Charizard smiled as she walked to the porch.

Arti looked at Chris and sighed. Chris thought he was going to be fired for sure. Knowing Arti, it might even be fired from a cannon. She looked upset as her huge eyes looked at the ground.

"Arti..I know what your gonna say..I'm not fit to be a Junior trainer and you want me to go into exile or something." Chris sighed and being careful not to use her real name Deéstinée Nakido.

"Hmm might n't be a bad-." Renku pondered as Nakako dope slapped Renku. " 'Ey, tha' hurt!"

"More than you deserve sometimes Renku." Nakako grinned.

"Chris, lets take a walk...." Arti growled as she stormed towards the door

Chris followed Arti out the door and expected to be smacked around a few times. Arti's anger is as legendary as her Pokémon training as well as her Pokémon themselves.

"What do you want to say to me?" Chris asked.

Arti pondered."That exile idea of yours might work."

"Oh, you're funny when you get mad" Chris sighed.

"Hey, Rosie told me about everything. About Justin and how you saved her life. Not to mention that cute Charmie. I wonder how that happened anyhow." Arti explained.

"I figure its a mutant like us in a way. Only, it was born like that. I'm not sure if I can be a good trainer to him or friend to you guys. What if I hurt you or Rosie with...this...this power!" Chris sighed as he looked at his still glowing hands.

Arti sighed and looked at Chris and placed a hand on his shoulder and began to glow with psychic energy. She knew Chris was just as upset with himself as she was with him. Arti decided the only thing she could do to help her friend was to use her psychic powers to put a block in Chris's mind to prevent the use of the aurora beam.

"I am going to put a mental block in your mind that will prevent you from access to that power until you reach a point in your life where you can control it. However, the psychological ramifications can't be fixed." Arti explained as she entered Chris's mind. 

"If you think that'll work. I'll still have to live with my power." Chris sighed.

"Hush! Chris, I will do what I can." Arti ordered. "Stay still! Its hard enough to concentrate with you blabbing!"

Once it was over, Chris tried his aurora beam at a rock and nothing happened. He was still afraid of his power though. Chris wondered what would happen if it was unleashed on Arti or anyone. Chris would have to live in fear that his potential for killing someone is greater that it had been before.

"Thank you Arti...But, How can I live with this power I have. I'm afraid of what I might do. I still know its there...inside me!" Chris exclaimed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Chris. I know we can help you. C'mon back to the house. I want to get ready for the tournament." Arti groaned since the blocking took most of her energy.

"Tournament?" Chris asked.

"There's a competition for the newest gym leader of Azure Island. The Elite Four are going to be here as well as invited trainers." Arti explained.

"Okay, I guess we'll be here for a while. What you think of Rosie?" Chris shrugged.

"She's nice but she better keep distance from me!" Arti smiled.

"Thanks Arti. For everything. Your my best friend." hugged Chris as they stood on the porch.

Nakako peered out the window and came out and squeezed them both with his huge arms. He was a great deal bigger than Arti and Chris. Nakako's top horn was able to scrape the roof of the porch.

"Ack! get off ya sentimental fool before ya crush us!" Arti exclaimed.

"Sorry, got carried away. Chris, how you feeling?" Nakako smiled as he let go.

"I'm feeling better cuz my power is under control for now but I'll have to deal with it. It's a dangerous power. Of course, you could punch a hole clean through a Buick." Chris sighed as the little Charmelizard waddled to Arti.

Arti picked up Charmelizard and cuddled it. The baby Pokémon chriped with contentment. The newborn looked at Arti and fell asleep with his wings wrapped around his body.

"Charmie!" Charmelizard chirped.

"Chris, you'll be a good trainer to Charmie here. I'll give him back if you give me Ponyta and Squirtle" Arti ordered. "That's an order."

"Done and done" Chris smiled as he gave Arti the Pokeballs containing her pokémon.

Charizard nudged Arti with her nose and wanted to cuddle the baby Pokémon.

"We have to figure out what exactly that pokémon is." Nakako suggested. "It might be a new species or something."

Renku walked out the door to see why his friends were outside.

"So, is Chris gon'a live or what" Renku smiled.

"Long enough to wipe that grin of your face wiseguy. Just don't do nothing rash." Chris mentioned. "I'm still shaken up but I'll manage. I'm not sure about using my powers anymore. But, I do know that you're my best friends..all three of you and I'm glad you're all here to help me through this."

"C'mon you three..let's get inside before you make me sick!" Arti muttered.

The group walked into the house. Adam was watching some TV reporter talking about the events of last night and the tournament for the right to be the Azure Island Gym Leader. Rosie went off of the couch and as she headed straight for Chris, her Vulpix stole her spot.

"You okay? It isn't your fault. Justin was a jerk and shouldn't have called you "mutie" Rosie smiled. "I just hope that when he gets out of the hospital, he wont cause an anti-mutant campain or something."

"Yeah, everything'll be cool." Adam smirked. "Arti, can I challenge you to a Pokémon battle? I want to see how good you are!"

"Not now, we can wait for the tournament tomorrow. I'm kinda tired from putting a mental block into Vappy's head." Arti moaned. "It's an adventure I do NOT want to take again!"

"I'm fine Rosie. Just scared of my power. It will take time to heal like Arti said. Jerk or not, that blast would kill someone and I hate to see anyone hurt due to my power." Chris explained.

"I can help you cope." Rosie winked. "My parents and Bill left to think about what they did so, we're all alone here if Adam, Renku, Nakako and Arti leave and I told them I will become a nurse at the Prussian Town Pokémon Center."

"Just stay out of my way Rosie. I go there alot!" Arti snapped. "We'll deal with the anti-mutant sentiment someday! I just hoped it would have been sooner!."

"I figure once the tournament is over I'll be heading home with them. Adam, you can fight Arti when we get back." Chris smiled. 

That night, after dinner Chris found himself sitting on the porch watching a lone sea gull fight a Spearow for food. Chris wondered if a sea gull could stand a chance against against a Spearow since it is a pokémon and a sea gull is just a regular bird. The spearow used its drill peck attack on the sea gull and its shriek made Chris shudder.

Arti walked out onto the porch and witnessed the fight in which the gull lost. Chris glanced at her and looked at the gull in the sunset.

"There was no way that bird would have gotten the food right Arti?" Chris sighed.

"Correct but the next time it will learn from the experience and it will strive hard to be better than the pokémon. It's how nature works." Arti explained.

"Dee, your wise beyond your years. I just hope what I did won't cause an irrational fear of people like us. If the time comes and we have to fight the hatred...will we be ready?" Chris stated. "For all we know, we could be the only ones who survived the lab accident. It would be hard having the four of us against the world."

"Don't worry so much Chris. You'll make yourself sick and me too. Whatever happens in the future we'll face it together with a little help from our allies." Arti explained.

"Somehow I don't picture Gary being a crusader for equality." Chris smirked.

"C'mon, lets get inside. We have a tournament to go to tomorrow.." Arti smiled."Good thing he's coming here tomorrow."

Chris walked inside and saw the gull get up and peck the Spearow until the Pokémon fled. He smirked and walked inside.

"Thank you for everything Dees" Chris thought.

* * *

This part and the whole story was dedicated to my friends Arti who let me use her characters. The character of Chris is hers and always has been. I'm also dedicating this story to Dragonice, Freakachu and many more! Thanks a lot everyone. ^_^


End file.
